Apprends à écrire tes peines dans le sable et à graver tes joies
by Selienna
Summary: Il y a Steve et Catherine. Mais juste derrière eux il y a aussi Danny qui n'arrive pas à tendre la main pour les atteindre. Steven arrivera t - il à se retourner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? McDanno. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoici avec une petite OS sur Steve et Danny ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Bonne lecture !

Apprends à écrire tes peines dans le sable et à graver tes joies dans la pierre.

Danny se frotta les yeux. Il n'était pourtant qu'en fin d'après - midi, mais il n'avait qu'une envie. Finir ses dossiers et filer en vitesse pour rentrer chez lui. Les cousins eux, étaient déjà partis et il ne restait que le bureau de Steve qui était encore éclairé. Ceci demeurait le seul encouragement pour Daniel. De savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Et qui plus est pas avec n'importe qui. Danno replongea dans les documents étalés devant lui sur le bureau, essayant de se concentrer afin que cette tâche disgracieuse soit le plus rapidement terminé.

Il ne vit pas la lumière du bureau de son boss s'éteindre ni Steven arriver jusqu'à la porte du sien. Ce fut sa voix qui l'interpella :

" Hey Danny j'y vais ! " fit McGarrett en pénétrant dans son bureau.

Le lieutenant leva les yeux et fixa curieusement son collègue de boulot.

" Tu as déjà fini les rapports ? " demanda t -il.

" Euh non, mais je m'en occuperais rapidement demain. " s'empressa de répondre son vis - à - vis.

Oui forcement quand on est le boss du 5 - 0 , on peut envoyer bouler tous ceux, même le gouverneur, qui osent réclamer les dossiers. Mais d'habitude Steven mettait quand même un point d'honneur à faire son travail correctement. C'est pour cela que l'instinct de Williams le poussa a demandé d'une voix soupçonneuse et en fronçant le sourcils.

" Tu fais quoi ce soir pour être si pressé de partir ? "

Le sourire du brun s'effaça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et sembla chercher un moment ce qu'il devait dire. C'était rare que le capitaine de corvette hésite à ce point - là dans le choix de ces mots, le franc - parler étant souvent de rigueur entre eux. Il finit par refermer la bouche sans avoir émis le moindre son. Ce fut à ce moment - là que le blond compris ce qu'allait faire le SEAL ce soir. Il voyait Catherine : sa copine.  
Le plus petit baissa la tête sentant comme un poignard lui transpercer le coeur qui battait par ailleurs un peu trop vite. Il serra les poings et essaya aussi de trouver quelque chose à dire pour débloquer la situation. Mais son cerveau refusait de se concentrer sur la discussion. Il préférait maudire la jeune femme qui passait du temps avec son boss, qui lui souriait, l'entendait rire, le voyait en dehors des heures de boulots, l'embrassait, l'enlaçait ...

" Danny ... ' murmura doucement Steven.

Williams releva la tête vers son camarade. Il abordait une mine désolé et constiper. Comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'y arrivait pas. Probablement qu'il avait sentit que Daniel était affecté. Mais le policier ne voulait pas de cette pitié apparaissant sur le visage de son collègue. Aussi il répondit à cet appel d'un ton neutre, en se raclant la gorge :

" Ok, Steve, bonne soirée. "

L'effet ne fut pas trop mauvais et il arriva même a ponctué sa phrase d'un petit sourire à la fin. Probablement l'habitude qu'il avait à faire semblant. Steven sembla hésiter un moment. Mais il ne savait quoi dire, une fois de plus. Il finit donc par se retourner en murmurant un " bonne soirée. " Puis il fila en vitesse vers la porte et quitta la pièce.

La voiture de McGarrett roulait maintenant en direction du restaurant où il avait invité Catherine. Steve avait revêtu un costume noir sur une chemise blanche. Il l'avait boutonné, mais ne portait pas de cravate. McGarrett ne pouvait s'empêcher, sur le chemin, de repenser à Daniel et à sa réaction. Depuis quand lui et son lieutenant était - il enfermé dans cette spirale infernale ? Probablement dès qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Catherine. Celle-ci n'était pas mauvaise fille. Bien au contraire, elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et même avec son Danno. Mais il s'était passé comme une sorte de réaction en chaîne . En effet Williams avait dans un premier temps était incapable de cacher sa peine et sa jalousie face à cette nouvelle. Il avait déprimé et cachait tout ceci derrière des réactions colériques. Si bien que le brun avait fini par comprendre que son lieutenant était probablement amoureux de lui. Et que lui l'aimait aussi.

Tout aurait pu bien se finir à ce moment - là. Mais devant les sentiments il faut parfois plus de courage que devant les armes. Le capitaine de corvette n'osait pas avouer ce qu'il ressentait sur la base de la simple suspicion des émotions de son collègue. Peut - être se tromperait - il ? Et alors, il le rejetterais ? Le SEAL pourrait - il le supporter?

Il avait donc essayé de tendre la perche à son collègue. Plusieurs occasions, sous - entendus, ou autre essais pour entendre la confirmation de cet amour. Mais rien. Le lieutenant n'avait saisi aucune perche, voir même parfois Steve avait l'impression que quand le blond le sentait devenir plus proche de lui il le repoussait. Probablement qu'il s'était trompé.

Alors, il s'était contenté de faire attention à ne pas le blesser. Et pour cela il mentionnait le moins possible Catherine et sa relation avec lui. Mais il demeurait maladroit et il n'était pas rare que quand son portable sonne, ou encore quand il cherchait ses mots le plus petit ne le devine et se referme comme une huitre.  
Steve remarqua qu'il était arrivé. Il avait conduit automatiquement , son regard concentré sur la route et son corps pilotant la voiture sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son esprit était absorbé par Danny.

Ledit Daniel venait d'arriver chez lui. Steven l'avait quitté au bureau et il n'avait pu retenir ces larmes que jusqu'à son arrivé dans l'habitacle sécurisant de sa voiture. Il était sur qu'on ne le prendrait pas ici et qu'il était tranquille.

Maintenant il était dans son domicile où il avait enfilé un T - shirt blanc et un short marron. Une bière à la main et les yeux dans le vague. Il repensait à Steve ... et à lui. Il savait que McGarrett avait deviné ces sentiments. Mais, il ne voulait pas se mettre entre lui et Catherine. Il sortait avec elle car il l'avait choisie. Son coeur était pour elle. Et s'il se déclarait il ne ferait que compliqué la situation. Il distribuerait le doute dans des esprits qui vivent dans le bonheur de s'aimer. Il préférait donc se taire. Bien sûr il n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien vu que le brun lui envoyait des signaux. Mais ils les avaient tous refuser. Il ne voulait pas d'un simple désir. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Et il souffrait de cet amour sans retour. Celui de Steve était destiné à Catherine.

" Steve, hé Steve ? "

Catherine agita la main devant sa tête pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. Le capitaine de corvette cligna des yeux et son regard sembla se raviver de présence. Il était maintenant à table avec sa petite amie. Les entrées avaient été servies et les premières minutes du dîner c'était déroulé normalement. Mais au bout d'un moment les paroles de Catherine étaient devenues floues et sa fourchette c'était immobilisé. Son cerveau ne voulait que se concentrer sur Danno. Que faisait - il maintenant ? L'avait - il énormément blessé ?  
La brune le fixa et finit par demander :

" Ca va Steve ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas avec moi."

Le SEAL voulu nier, mais il se rappela qu'il n'était pas en face de la dernière des abruties. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas choisie comme petite amie. Il répondit dit donc :

" Je suis désolé, je suis préoccupé."

Catherine eut une moue désabusé et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Mais à nouveau Steve ne répondit pas. Il venait de ressentir ce sentiment oppressant. Celui qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il se doutait de ce que Williams éprouvait pour lui. L'envie de le rejoindre. De le serrer fort contre lui, de lui dire qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait.

Steven déglutit difficilement. Plus il ressentait ce sentiment et moins il arrivait à le réfréner. D'habitude il le repoussait tout au fond de lui pour ne pas y penser. Car il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais cet effort mental devenait de plus en plus dur au fil du temps. Et à ce moment précis ses yeux se posèrent sur Catherine et il su. Il su qu'il ne pouvait le contenir plus longtemps. Que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son lieutenant dépassait de loin le moindre sentiment qu'il avait pour la femme en face de lui. Il venait de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa vis - à - vis. Et rien de ce qu'il pouvait en puiser n'égalait la passion qu'il éprouvait pour son blond. Tout en elle et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui sembla si fade.

McGarrett se leva subitement. Le regard interloqué de Catherine le suivi dans ce mouvement, mais lui ne sembla pas la voir.

" Steven ? " l'interpella t -elle.

Il ne répondit pas et commença a se diriger d'un pas presser comme un automate vers sa voiture. Il laissait enfin libre cours à cette impulsion qui l'enjoignait de rejoindre l'élu de son coeur immédiatement. Le reste du monde étant en dehors de cet objectif, il ne l'importait guère. Le brun se glissa dans l'habitacle de son véhicule et pris son portable. Il envoya un message à Catherine en lui disant qu'il rompait. Que ces sentiments soient réciproques ou non il ne pouvait faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Il savait que ce n'était pas très poli de se quitter par message, mais il ne pouvait être malhonnête . Il en aimait un autre. Il savait aussi que Catherine protesterait et qu'elle demanderait des justifications. C'était normal et ils auraient probablement une explication. . Mais pour le moment il éteignit son portable, le seul moyen qui permettrait à sa nouvelle ex de le joindre pour l'interroger ou savoir où il était.

Le capitaine de corvette gara sa voiture ou plutôt se contenta t-il de l'arrêter juste devant l'appartement du plus petit sans vraiment la ranger. Il sortit le coeur battant et se dirigea vers la porte. Puis il déboula dans le domicile de Danny qui sursauta littéralement.

L'appartement n'étant composé que d'une salle principale sur laquelle débouchait l'entrée, ils se virent tous les deux directement. Daniel était toujours assis, tenant sa bière à la main, mais il ne rêvassait plus du tout. L'irruption du SEAL l'avait fait sursauter et complètement revenir dans leur monde. Il fixait maintenant Steven un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il aurait bien crié contre les mauvaises manières du brun qui s'introduisait dans son appartement sans prévenir. Mais le capitaine de corvette semblait sortir tout droit du bal du gouverneur et son regard semblait perdu. Danno se demandait ce qui lui arrivait et s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Le SEAL quant à lui trouvait qu'il avait l'air très ... con. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et sa gorge était sèche. Même si son cerveau lui avait permis de réfléchir il n'aurait pas pu articuler le moindre son. Williams se leva et avança doucement vers Steve.

" Babe ? Ca va ? " demanda t -il inquiet devant le mutisme de son camarade.

L'adorable gentillesse de son lieutenant venait de finir de faire fondre son coeur et effacer ses dernières hésitations . Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Steven franchit les derniers pas le séparant du blond et se plaça en face de lui. Celui - ci leva la tête interrogateur vers le visage de son amour. Qui en profita pour franchir les dernières centimètres et poser ses lèvres sur celle du plus petit.

Danny eut un geste de recul que le brun interrompit en passant son bras derrière lui au creux de son dos. Il n'usa pas de force, mais il voulait donner envie à Daniel de rester auprès de lui. Cela sembla marcher puisque que Williams ne bougea plus. Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres sa langue demandant l'accès à la bouche du lieutenant. Le blond sembla hésiter, mais finit par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller. La langue du capitaine de corvette s'infiltra alors dans sa bouche explorant tout l'intérieur jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Le SEAL se recula alors légèrement sa figure demeurant proche du plus petit. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux interrogateurs de son amour.

Bien sûr ce qui venait de se faire manquait cruellement d'explication. Pourtant, c'était en même temps très clair. Et il l'avait tous les deux acceptés. Il n'y avait concrètement besoin d'aucun mot. Cependant, le besoin de savoir s'il avait réellement compris ce que cela signifiait poussa Danny a demandé :

" Steven ... Tu m'a embrassé ? "

Une étincelle rieuse apparu dans les yeux de ledit Steve. Daniel pu y lire ' Bien vu Danno, mais essaye d'aller un peu plus loin. " comme s'il l'avait dit. Williams se renfrogna un peu et demanda rapidement :

" Ca voulait dire quoi ? Que tu m'aimes ? Et Catherine ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu joues avec moi ? "

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait tellement attendu et rêver ce moment que Danny se demandait s'il n'hallucinait pas. Steve débarquait chez et réalisait tout ce qu'il espérait secrètement. Il y'avait forcement un problème. McGarrett quant à lui essaya de retenir toutes les questions, mais ce fut sur la dernière qu'il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas que son lieutenant croit que ce n'était qu'un jeu, bien que d'extérieur il devait l'avouer son entrée en scène ressemblait à une lubie qu'il satisfaisait. Essayant de ne pas faire de bêtises dans les mots qu'ils employaient le brun essaya de s'expliquer :

" Je ne joue pas avec toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser à Catherine. A vouloir rester avec elle. Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant le dîner. Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser à elle. Et j'ai rompu. C'est toi que j'ai envie de connaître ... entièrement. "

Il avait susurré le dernier mot d'une voix rauque en se penchant près de l'oreille de son blond. A sa grande satisfaction celui -ci ferma les yeux et frissonna.

" Qu'est - ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie aussi. " murmura le plus petit d'une voix pâteuse.

Pour la première fois le capitaine de corvette paru surpris. Il hésita à nouveau et finit par dire prudemment :

" Je devais être sûr que tu en ai envie ? Ben ce n'était pas le cas ! Je ne l'ai été qu'au moment où je t'ai embrassé. "

Danny rouvrit brusquement les yeux, tout charme étant rompu. Il jeta un regard réprobateur au SEAL tout en entamant un énième monologue :

" Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête toi ! L'amour c'est comme les suspects, faut foncer et se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même faire gaffe ! Tu débarques, tu m'embrasses et tout ça sans aucune certitude ! Tu te jettes sur moi sans savoir de quoi il retourne de mon côté ! "

Un franc sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Steve ce qui interrompit temporairement le monologue de Daniel. Il ne savait pas ce qui justifiait l'amusement de Steven.

" Quoi ? " demanda t - il séchement.

" J'ai dit que tu en avais probablement envie et tu n'as pas nié. J'avais raison ! " déclara t -il victorieux.

Danno rougit, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en baissant légèrement la tête. Il s' était fait avoir. S'il n'avait pas été intéresser par Mcgarrett cela aurait été la première chose qu'il aurait démenti. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait juste parlé de ces manières d'animal. Pour le coup nier maintenant n'aurait plus de sens, ce serait comme débarqué après un combat. Williams soupira il s'était fait avoir, mais demeurait heureux. Ses sentiments semblaient partagés. Ces rêves semblaient commencés à se réaliser même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais bon il devait s'y faire c'était la méthode McGarrett.

" Tu n'es qu'un homme de Néanderthal ! " murmura t -il t- il.

" Je sais ! Mais c'est pour que tu m'aimes. " répondit le brun en souriant.

Le lieutenant fit mine de protester, mais afin de le faire taire, le capitaine de corvette reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Fin.

Vos impressions ?


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Voici la réponse à la review ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

yuki - master : Merci de ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu et que tu soulignes le réalisme et l'écriture.

Mais mon texte semble t- il réel dans son déroulement ou par rapport aux personnages ? Ou les deux ? En tout cas merci de ta lecture et de ton avis !


End file.
